A Part of You
by angels.02.music
Summary: The only thing left was a note on the table. In his neat handwriting it clearly stated: "You did it baby, you can do it every day." She cried and cried after that, knowing that he wasn't coming back. SEDDIE.


**This was inspired by this thing from facebook that says:**

"A boy gave his girlfriend a challenge; to live a day without him & if she did it he would love her more. The girl agreed and she didn't talk to him for a day without knowing he had only 24 hours so live because he was suffering from cancer. She went to his house the next day tears falling from her eyes as she saw him lying in a coffin with a note on the side: 'You did it baby, you can do it every day"

* * *

So many times have he uttered the words, "I can't live without you baby." She knew that it was a lie for he had so much to live for, to strive for, and there are so many people that depend on him to be there.

Every day she knew that she was the luckiest girl alive to have someone like him. Someone who puts up with her through little things and big things, to help her up when she's down.

But what she never thought was a life without him. She always assumed that he would be there for her when she needed it but no, that would be just too good to be true.

* * *

It was a lonely January evening when they had a fight. It wasn't like their usual fights because this time it had actual heat and resistance. They fought and fought, him telling her that he could just not put up with her shit anymore.

At the moment, that cut her deep for she needed him in her life. She depended on him so much. But looking back, there was no beginning to that argument, but there was a definite end. And later on did she realize that he purposely drove a wedge between them to keep her away.

The last words he told her was that she didn't need him to live, that she can do it _all by herself_.

That and to get out of the damned apartment.

* * *

She came back 2 days later, deciding that they needed to fix things between them because she was truly miserable without him.

But when she came back, the whole apartment was bare apart from her stuff. Pictures with him in it, gone, his clothes, gone, his books, gone. Everything, gone.

The only thing left was a note on the table. In his neat handwriting it clearly stated:

"_You did it baby, you can do it every day_."

She cried and cried after that, knowing that he wasn't coming back.

* * *

It wasn't until a year later, that she knew what really happened.

It was another lonely January morning, almost exactly a year after that fight, when his mother contacted her. She was already getting into a decent groove at the moment, not exactly back to her old life but close enough.

His mother visited her in what used to be their apartment [she couldn't bear to leave their memories there].

The aged woman was bawling the moment that she answered the door and was immediately taken by surprise when she just fell into the surprised girl's arms.

She couldn't get any words out through her tears and just quietly handed the girl a simple, pristine, white envelope.

With shaking fingers, she opened the letter. As she read through her hands shook more violently and tears fell freely from her face.

* * *

It was on January 17th when Fredward Benson died from stage 4 cancer.

She went to his funeral, standing silently next to his bawling mother. She thought about how selfish he was; by taking away the time that he knew was his last year from her. She wanted to be a part of his final moments. Also, she reveled in his strength, at how he managed to be able to go through that. He knew that I wouldn't want to see the life drain out of his face, but the alternative, where I was never even there, was infinitely much worse.

It's been an hour after the ceremony and everybody left already, leaving her alone with the mound of freshly replaced soil that holds her love.

She thumbed the simple band on her left hand, and middle finger. His mother told her that he bought it right before he was diagnosed and never had the heart to give it to her in fear of trapping her in what was going to be left of him.

She closed her eyes and tried to see if she could feel the small grooves on the inside of her ring.

'_My heart, my life' _She knew it said.

He was right in his letter. She will always have a part of him.

"I love you." She whispered to the ground as she slowly stood up and turned around, making her way towards her life.

Also, she was Sam Puckett, as he repetitively reminded her in his letter. She didn't need anybody to live. She just needed to remember that again.


End file.
